Slip away
by FishbowlFrenzy
Summary: SongFic: Dirty Little Secret by Sarah McLachlan Its New Years in DC, a time for both beginnings...and ending...ZackOC


**Hey! so the song used is Dirty Little Secret by Sarah McLachlan. I heard it and immediately thought of Zack. It didn't turn out as good as i wanted it to, and i know its not New Years, But tell me what you think. Also, i know its kind of angst and crap, but i kinda wanted it to be that way. hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, any of the characters, plots, or amazingness and i don't own Sarah McLachlan or her songs ect. if i did, i wouldn't be broke.  
**

* * *

Kathy Morris shuffled thought the files on her desk, ignoring the ring of the phone. She opened a drawer to deposit the papers when the glint of glass caught her eye. A photo lay, half covered by folders, its glass cracked.

_If I had the chance love  
I would not hesitate_

Reaching down, she pulled it out, wincing as a shard of glass slit the pad of her index finger. Seven people smiled up at her from the slightly folded picture, the corners where crumpled, as though it had been wet, but had since dried. All were happy, all were smiling and laughing through another sunny day.

_To tell you all things I never said before  
Don't tell me its too late_

Two sets of intertwined people, two on ether side. 3 in the center, two women and a man. The brilliant and beautiful scientist, her eyes frozen permanently towards the heavens she so fervently disbelieved and her partner, the FBI agent, with an arm around her and the Empress of the Lab. Though he only has eyes for his Bones, destined to stare eternally at her, the look of cocky happiness plastered across his face.

_Cause Ive relied on my illusion  
to keep me warm at night_

To the left, blue-eyed millionaire in a hoodie and jeans and his almost bride, a dark haired artist share a deep and meaningful kiss, not knowing that there time together is limited.

_and Ive denied in my capacity to love  
but I am willing to give up this fight_

Finally to the right stood the couple that caught her eye, the one she could see from under the cascade of paper. A tall blond woman stood, a look of determined bliss in her dark green eyes as one of her hands rapped around the arm of a young man, dark hair that was now cropped short, large intelligent eyes linger on the woman's face, an unsure look on his boyish features. It was like capturing a moment in some great disaster. She could see now, the secret behind his eyes and just how different the couple seemed.

_Been up all night drinking to drown my sorrows down  
But nothing seems to help me since you've gone away_

She held the photo up, blinking back a few memories. She could see the boy, lying in a hospital bed, watching as a man in black broke the news to the woman. She could see the woman's face in the hospital's glass walls, horror and disbelief. She could see the window outside of the asylum in winter as the woman stood, never entering.

_I'm so tired of this town where every tongue is wagging  
When every back is turned_

She could see the woman, waiting at the door, pausing every time she passed the phone, willing it to ring, praying the post would bring her an explanation. But it never did, and over time, she could see the words from friends and family sink in. She should have been there, she should have seen….she should have know.

_They're telling secrets that should never be revealed  
There's nothing to be gained from this but disaster_

She watched them all walk away, leave until only the blond woman remained, alone and staring into a window at night in the snow. She stood in front of a tombstone in the rain, wandering if the FBI really cared for there members. She watched as the artist waved goodbye from the back of a ship leading to paradise, and standing on a mansion as the local EMT wheeled away the body of a heartbroken millionaire, reading over a report of a hurricane and a boat lost at sea.

_Here's a good one  
Did you hear about my friend_

The scientist spends her time in limbo, faring the lost souls into the light, alone and the Empress rules over an empty kingdom of metal and mystery. The blond trudges though the snow, wind on her face. The dark-haired boy with the big eyes stairs out his window, his hair in his eyes… and they share the moon tonight, unknown to them. They also share a thought, single and unspoken; where did it go wrong?

_Hes embarrassed to be seen now  
Cause we all know his sins_

The window goes dark, the blond finds a bench. The cold wind brings tears and tears bring memories. Waking up alone in the dark and reaching for him. She only finds more darkness. She watches him being wheeled into the back of the car, his eyes fixed in his shoes. His shoulders hunched and teeth set as people take picture, pictures of her world breaking…

_If I had the chance love  
I would not hesitate_

The boy stares out the window, his face reflected in the half-light of the moon. Behind him the small room, littered with crumpled up papers and half-finished letters, seemed more like home then the wide world behind the bars. A cold wind blew in from a large crack in the glass, ruffling the yellowed and crimpled piece of paper clutched in one bandaged and gloved hand. The words were perfect, but the day they came…she didn't.

_To tell you all things I never said before  
Don't tell me its too late_

His breath fogged up the glass…she stood from her resting place. Her footsteps made a path in the freshly fallen snow, as had happened many times. Her feet moved, her arms swung, she know her path, but stumbled many time in the way. Bells rang from down the street, tiny lights lit her way, snow fell in icy clumps into her hair and onto her eyelashes…she wasn't sure she'd make it, she wasn't sure she wanted to…

_Cause I've relied on my illusion  
to keep me warm at night_

He could smell the city change, the worlds turn and the final days…finally moment of a dying year slipped away. He counted down the minuets, the seconds, and the heartbeats, till it would end…and finally the worlds exploded in a mass of light, a morbid celebration of the end…and the joyous welcome of the beginning…

_  
And I've denied in my capacity to love  
But I am willing to give up this fight_

She crossed the lawn; he turned from the window, ripping the paper in two. She banged on the door, her fingers wrapped around a photo; he was lost in the sound of giving up. Numb fingers fumbled and glass shattered, hesitant hands fed those perfect words into the wind. Paper mixed with snow and glass mixed with sleet and bells ran out…and, and as the worlds welcomed a beginning, they mourned and ending.

_Oh I am willing to give up this fight_

Zack turned back to his closed room, and Kathy turned back to the wide and cold world, each whispering to the other in that same moment, just feet apart, the same thought…Goodbye, my love.


End file.
